Fatal Fury Legends of Emeralds
by Sailor Solar Ninja
Summary: Fate Has an odd sence of fair play
1. Legends of Emeralds

**_Master Cutter_**

**_*appearing in a green puff of smoke, stands a lonely figure*_**   
**_I am the master cutter, trainer of warriors and mystic of the emerald realm. I have a story to tell. No, wait, better yet, let me take you there. Keep in mind this is the way things happened in the past._**   
**_*the room flares with green light and suddenly you are no longer at your computer but you are whisked back in time.*_**   
**_This is the past. You can see and hear people but they cannot see or hear you. You can even hear their thoughts or at least most of them. I will be your guide on this journey. Now sit back, listen and enjoy. Hopefully you will learn something from this experience._**   
  


**_Author's note: Thoughts = " actions = *_**

**_Fatal Fury is not my own usual disclaimers however the Master Cutter and other new characters are of my own creation. Please do not steal them. Please do not sue me. Once again Fatal Fury is not my own but belongs to Neo Geo and various other companies._**   
**__** **__**

[NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/emerald_warrior_1/FFLoE.html



	2. Default Chapter

**_Master cutter_**

**_*Reapearing in a puff of green smoke and a blinding flash of light*_**   
**_I have watched, and now I believe that you are ready.  We will go back in time once more.  Once again you will be able to hear what people are saying, but they will not be able to hear you.  You will also be able to hear their thoughts.  Do not try to interfere as nothing you do will help or hinder in the course of history._**

**_*the room flares with green light and suddenly you are no longer at your computer but you are whisked back in time.*_**

**_I will continue to be your guide on this journey.  Now sit back, listen and enjoy.  Hopefully you will learn something from this experience._**   
    
    
    
  

**_Author's note:  Thoughts = "  actions = *_**

**_Fatal Fury is not my own usual disclaimers however the Master Cutter and other new characters are of my own creation.  Please do not steal them.  Please do not sue me.  Once again Fatal Fury is not my own but belongs to Neo Geo and various other companies._**   
**__**    
**__** **__**

 [LETS CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!!!!!][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/emerald_warrior_1/FFLoE2.html



	3. Default Chapter Title

_Master Cutter___

**_*Reapearing in a puff of green smoke and a blinding flash of light*_**   
**_Master cutter: I have watched, and I believe that you are now ready. Once more we will go back in time. Again you will be able to hear what people are saying, but they will not be able to hear you. You will also be able to hear their thoughts. Do not try to interfere as nothing you do will help or hinder in the course of history. You never can tell, what kind of twists life will throw your way._**

**_*the room flares with green light and smoke, suddenly you are no longer at your computer but you are whisked back in time, to view the past.*_**

**_I will continue to be your guide on this journey. Now sit back, listen and enjoy. Hopefully you will learn something from this experience._**   
  
  
  


**_Author's note: Thoughts = " actions = *_**

**_Fatal Fury is not my own usual disclaimers however the Master Cutter and other new characters are of my own creation. Please do not steal them. Please do not sue me. Once again Fatal Fury is not my own but belongs to Neo Geo and various other companies._**   
__   
__ __

[Lets continue with the story!!!!!!][1]   
__

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/emerald_warrior_1/FFLoE3.html



	4. Default Chapter Title

_Master Cutter_

**_*you are sitting at your computer and a Green vortex opens behind you. A voice echoes out of the vortex.*_**   


**_Master cutter: I have come for your history lesson today. Once again we will go back in time. Again you will be able to hear what people are saying, but they will not be able to hear you. You will also be able to hear their thoughts. Do not try to interfere as nothing you do will help or hinder in the course of history. Be not afraid, but enter the vortex. It will take you on your journey. I will continue to be your guide on this journey. Now sit back, listen and enjoy. Hopefully you will learn something from this experience._**

**_*you decide to enter the Swirling Green Vortex.*_**

[Lets continue with the story!!!!!!][1]

**_*you are too afraid and hide under your bed until the vortex is gone*_**   
[Back to the story list's main page][2]   
  
  


**_Author's note: Thoughts = " actions = *_**

**_Fatal Fury is not my own usual disclaimers however the Master Cutter and other new characters are of my own creation. Please do not steal them. Please do not sue me. Once again Fatal Fury is not my own but belongs to Neo Geo and various other companies._**

  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/emerald_warrior_1/FFLoE3.html
   [2]: www.geocities.com/emerald_warrior_1/index.html



	5. Default Chapter Title

**_Master Cutter_**

**_*The vortex of time opens once more and a lonely figure stands.*_**

**_Master Cutter: I have once more come to take you on your historic journey to the past. Come lets not waste time._**

**_*you are too afraid and hide under your bed until the vortex is gone*_**   
[Back to the story list's main page][1]   


**_*the room flares with green light and suddenly you are no longer at your computer but you are whisked back in time.*_**

**_This is the past. And once more I must remind you that you can see and hear people but they cannot see or hear you. You can even hear their thoughts or at least most of them. I will be your guide on this journey. Now sit back, listen and enjoy. Hopefully you will learn something from this experience._**   
  
  


**_Author's note: Thoughts = " actions = *_**

**_Fatal Fury is not my own usual disclaimers however the Master Cutter and other new characters are of my creation. Please do not steal them. Please do not sue me. Once again Fatal Fury is not my own but belongs to Neo Geo and various other companies._**   


[NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!][2]

   [1]: www.geocities.com/emerald_warrior_1/index.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/emerald_warrior_1/FFLoE.html



	6. Default Chapter Title

**_Master Cutter_**

**_*The vortex of time opens once more and a lonely figure stands.*_**

**_Master Cutter: Are you ready to return to the past? This will be the last journey for a while. Things are getting rough here in the Emerald Realm that was reborn apon the finding of the Princess._**

**_*you are too afraid and hide under your bed until the vortex is gone*_**   
[Back to the story list's main page][1]   


**_*the room flares with green light and suddenly you are no longer at your computer but you are whisked back in time.*_**

**_This is the past. And once more I must remind you that you can see and hear people but they cannot see or hear you. You can even hear their thoughts or at least most of them. I will be your guide on this journey. Now sit back, listen and enjoy. Hopefully you will learn something from this experience._**   
  
  


**_Author's note: Thoughts = " actions = *_**

**_Fatal Fury is not my own usual disclaimers however the Master Cutter and other new characters are of my creation. Please do not steal them. Please do not sue me. Once again Fatal Fury is not my own but belongs to Neo Geo and various other companies._**   


[NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!][2]

   [1]: www.geocities.com/emerald_warrior_1/index.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/emerald_warrior_1/FFLoE.html



End file.
